


Persona 5 Bad Ends II

by kingnothing1996



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abduction, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Latex, Multi, Mummification, Mummified, Rope Bondage, Rubber, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: Death finds herself wrapped and abductedThe Devil finds herself sealed awayFaith finds her beliefs crumblingA Star is nearly extinguishedJudgement is hasty, and pays the price for itFortune finds herself in a most unfortunate situation
Kudos: 20





	1. Tae Takemi

‘God, my head.’ Tae thought as she woke-up, her head aching as if it had been hit like a brick, a feeling Tae was all too familiar with from the aftermath of parties in her youth.

Tae’s first thought, just for a split second, was that she’d had too much to drink the night before and was paying the price for it.

Then she remembered she hadn’t left the clinic yet.

Immediately Tae’s eyes shot open, only to be greeted by darkness.

She tried to struggle, only to find herself immobilized, with her body wrapped in a layer of what felt like bandages, no, it felt more like two layers, and between the layers seemed to be a series of splints, keeping her from moving any of her limbs.

“Finally awake I see.” A voice, a male voice, said. Tae moved her head in the direction it seemed to come from. Thankfully her neck was still exposed.

“Don’t bother trying to look for me, I wrapped your eyes for a reason.” They said, sounding amused by her plight. Based on their accent, Tae was willing to bet her assailant was foreign, maybe European, though their Japanese was near perfect.

“What do you want?” The Doctor asked, raising her tone in an effort to hide her growing nervousness behind anger.

“Oh I’m not doing this because I want to.” The man said. “I’m doing this because I was offered a decent sum to make sure your little operation shuts down permanently.”

“Who would..?” Tae asked, only to stop mid-sentence as she realized the one person who would want her out of the picture, and would use any means to achieve that goal.

“Oyamada…” She growled, her nervousness being overpowered by seething anger as Tae attempted to break free, hoping that maybe she could break the splints, assuming they were made from something that could be broken.

“Oh, so you know him?” The assailant said as they picked up a near empty role of bandages and began to unroll it, stepping closer to the mummified doctor as he did so. “I suppose it doesn’t matter, you won’t be able to do anything about it.” He said as he began to roughly shove the bandages into Tae’s mouth, gagging the woman and causing her cheeks to bulge from the sheer volume of cloth entering her mouth. By the time he was done Tae couldn’t properly close her mouth, and was reduced to angry, muffled grunts as she wildly shook her head.

“Oh poor thing, I almost feel bad.” The assailant lied as they took another roll of bandages and began wrapping Tae’s head, covering the woman's head completely and continuing until the roll was completely exhausted. “Almost.” They added as they left just a thin slit in the wrappings for Tae to breath through.

With the wrapping done and the doctor fully immobilized, the assailant took out his phone and sent a message to his cohorts to bring the van around, and to help him carry the bound woman out. From there, as long as they made sure to keep her hidden away from the world or anyone who might recognize her, an easy feat once they took her out of the country, the bound woman was theirs to do with as they pleased.


	2. Ichiko Ohya

In hindsight, Ohya now realized, she should have listened to the little voice in her head telling her not to help the prosecutor investigate her younger sister's disappearance. Of course, Ohya had ignored that voice and dived headfirst into the investigation, eventually uncovering a group operating out of a fetish shop that “dealt” with women who had gained the attention of criminal groups for the wrong reasons.

In what she now realized was an exceptionally bad move, Ohya had entered the shop posing as a customer while wearing a disguise.

As it turned out the shop, a) knew she was investigating them, b) could see through her disguise, and c) kept a bottle of chloroform and a cloth at the cash.

When Ohya did wake-up from her drug induced sleep, she found that she’d been stripped, sealed in a transparent vacbed with a strip of tape covering her eyes, and propped up against a wall.

Ohya wasn’t sure how long she’d spent struggling in silence, trying in vain to break out of the rubber sheets before giving up, but almost immediately she heard a door opening and footsteps coming towards her.

“Finally awake snoop?” A man asked as Ohya felt something being placed against her crotch and taped into place. “I was actually hoping I’d have to wake you up myself.” They said as they peeled away the tape covering Ohya’s eyes, letting her see her captor, a well built man with graying hair, as well as the small room she was in, unfurnished except for a television screen directly across from her..

Ohya tried to keep a calm expression and control her breathing, but she knew her captor could hear her sucking in air through the small breathing tube.

“Oh, are you scared little snoop?” The man asked as he took a step towards Ohya and raised his hand, gently caressing her rubber covered face. “Well you should be,” He said as he suddenly pinched shut the breathing tube, causing Ohya to immediately begin struggling. “I’ve been running this business for thirty years, and I am not going to let some brat reporter destroy all I’ve worked for.” He said, tightening his grip as he watched Ohya’s desperate struggles.

Tears began falling from Ohya’s eyes as she found her vision getting blurry, the lack of air beginning to take effect. A small part of her hoped to black out, to save herself from whatever her captor had in store.

But her captor was knowledgeable, and let go of the breathing tube at the last second, allowing Ohya to start desperately sucking in air and keeping her from blacking out.

“However, I need you alive to tell me who’s in the loop with your investigation.” The man said as he took a remote from his pocket and turned on television, revealing a video of a young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes, clad in a green rubber catsuit, strapped down to a table and gagged with a large yellow ball gag while a machine roughly thrusted a dildo into her pussy.

Ohya wanted to turn away from the clip, but the vacbed’s position forced her to keep facing the screen.

“That little cutie was a student at a police academy who threatened to expose a corrupt teacher, who just so happened to be a client of mine.” The man said as he pocketed the remote and reached towards Ohya’s crotch, flipping on the vibrator he’d taped in place to the maximum setting.

“I’ll let you enjoy yourself for a bit, then we’ll see if you’re ready to talk.” He said as he exited the room, leaving Ohya to moan and cry as she was forced to watch the footage and inch closer to an unwanted orgasm.


	3. Kasumi Yoshizawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter has major spoilers for Persona 5 Royal, so if you haven't played it and want to go in blind, I suggest skipping this one.

A sigh escaped the therapist's mouth as she set down her clipboard. It had been weeks since she started seeing this new patient at the facility, and so far no progress had been made.

“Sumire, you need to admit who you really are.” She said, looking at the girl sitting across from her. Under her orders, this patient was treated to more heavy restraints than others. Specifically, she was bound in a white rubber straitsuit 23 hours of the day, with a matching white hood that exposed her eyes, mouth and hair. A ring gag was kept in her mouth near constantly, and her glasses were kept on her thanks to a few small openings in the hood.

“I'nh nogh Hunhiue!” The patient screamed, or more accurately, tried to through her gag.

“Just because you keep saying that doesn’t make it true.” The therapist said as she set aside her clipboard. “We’re not going to make any headway.” She said as she motioned to the guard, who nodded as he grabbed a hold of the wheelchair the patient was bound to. “Send her to isolation.” The therapist ordered as the patient's eyes widened in fear.

“No, no, I'uu he hoon!” She began to shout as she was wheeled out, continuing her protests as she was taken deeper into the institute, down to the isolation ward.

“CHueahe no…” The patient whined as the straps keeping her bound to the wheelchair were undone and she was carried into the padded cell and placed onto the floor. “CHueahe…” She begged as she saw the guard pick up a thick leather hood, with extra padding over the mouth and ears.

“Stay still you little brat.” The guard said as he roughly pulled the hood down over the patients head, cutting her off from the outside world as he exited the cell, leaving her for hours, or possibly days, before someone would come for her.

Just before he left to take the wheelchair to a part of the institute that could use it, he wrote down the patient's name on the cell tag, just so other workers would know it was occupied, and to leave the patient inside alone unless instructed otherwise.

Inside the cell, the patient curled themselves into a ball and began weeping under the hood. ‘I am Kasumi, I am Kasumi, I am Kasumi.’ She kept repeating to herself over and over.


	4. Hifumi Togo

Hifumi let out an angry, muffled grunt as she felt her captor pull on the ropes binding her again, pulling her into an extremely tight hogtie. Her legs were folded and rope was wrapped around thighs, shins, and ankles, keeping her from unfolding them. More rope wrapped around her arms, at her wrist and elbows, with rope running from her wrists to her ankles keeping her body in the painful folded pose.

Even more rope coiled around her torso, wrapping around and constricting her chest, with a humiliating rope running between her legs and digging into her crotch.

To keep her silent, her mouth had been stuffed with her own socks, and several layers of fabric were wrapped over her mouth to keep them in place, and a thick cloth was wrapped over her eyes, blinding her.

“Tight enough for ya, cheater?” Her captor, an opponent she’d faced months ago in a Shogi tournament, said with a wicked grin as he pulled on her crotch rope, making the young woman squeal in embarrassment. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The pair were in a backroom, far enough away from where the tournament that her captor wasn’t worried about someone finding her before the event was over, but close enough that if he was spotted, it wouldn’t raise suspicion.

“Now then, I want you to stay nice and quiet in here while my brother wins that tournament.” He said as he grabbed a hold of the rope running from Hifumi’s wrists to her ankles and half carried and half dragged the girl to a little spot behind several large and heavy boxes.

“Now, stay quiet and still.” Her captor ordered as he moved the boxes around, completely obscuring Hifumi from view. “I’ll come back to get you once my brother wins.” Her captor said as he made his way out of the room. “Maybe.” He added before shutting the door, leaving Hifumi bound and alone.

For what felt like hours Hifumi struggled in her bonds, trying to find a way to break free, only to be met with failure after failure.

Her struggles stopped when she heard the door to the room opening, and the sounds of someone entering, followed by another, and another.

Part of Hifumi wanted to start yelling for help, but fear kept her silent, as she didn’t know or want to know what whomever entered might do if they found her helpless bound form.


	5. Sae Niijima

Sae Niijima kept her gaze fixed on the floor as she was led down a dim hallway, a mixture of fear, shame, and embarrassment keeping her from resisting.

When her younger sister disappeared she poured all of her energy and whatever resources she could get her hands on into tracking her down. She’d even made contact with a disgraced journalist in an attempt to track down info, only for her to go silent weeks ago, leading Sae to start investigating the last place she’d been, a fetish shop in the rougher part of town.

If Sae had been in a clearer state of mind she would have remembered to have brought something to protect herself with.

But her mind was filled with panic and worry about her younger sister, and she found herself easily overpowered by the employees when she tried to barge into the manager's office after they told her he wasn’t in.

Once she was restrained they began to literally tear away her clothing. Sae’s immediate assumptions about the situation were proven wrong when they forced the nude woman into a new outfit, a black latex dress that acted as a straitjacket and hobble skirt combo. A posture collar and leash were locked around Sae’s neck, a pair of extremely high heeled boots forced onto her feet, and a thick leather muzzle placed over her mouth.

Once her new outfit was complete one of the employees led her downstairs to a hidden portion of the shop, a long narrow hallway.

The fact they didn’t bother to blindfold her told Sae that they didn’t expect her to leave.

Eventually the man leading her stopped and unlocked one of the numerous doors lining the hallway.

“Get in.” He ordered as he pushed Sae into the small room, barely big enough for two people and furnished with only a single shair facing a screen in the wall.

“Now sit.” He ordered, shoving Sae down into the chair, causing her to grunt in discomfort before he began binding her to the chair with a series of leather straps.

“Since you're so curious about what we do here.” He said as he approached the screen. “I think it’s only right we answer your question.” He said as he inserted a disk into the player and stepped back behind Sae.

After a moment of humming set to a blank screen, an image appeared, one that horrified Sae.

On the screen was her younger sister, clad in a pure blue rubber suit and shackled to a chair. A vibrator was set between her legs, and two smaller ones were attached to each nipple. A grey blindfold covered her eyes, but Sae could make out the wet streaks of tears running down her cheeks as Makoto panted.

“Say it.” A voice said.

“My name is Makoto Niijima…” Makoto began, panting with each word. “And I love being a rubber slut.” She said, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Again.”

“My name is Makoto Niijima and I love being a rubber slut.” Makoto repeated, louder this time as her smile widened.

Sae desperately wanted to turn away from the screen, but the posture collar and straps kept her from shifting even an inch.

“This footage is from when we broke her.” The man said from behind Sae, “We’ve got hours more from the rest of her training.” He said before making his way towards the door. “I think this experience should be a solitary one, wouldn’t you agree prosecutor?” He said as he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Sae alone in the room.

As the video continued Sae broke, all the emotions she’d bottled up for months, even years finally came out as she began to sob, knowing she’d unintentionally sent her sister and the reporter right into the hands of these people, and that she’d be their latest victim.


	6. Chihaya Mifune

To say Chihaya was nervous was an understatement.

She had been called to the ADP headquarters completely out of the blue and told she’d been selected to take part in one of the ADP’s most secretive rituals, and how much of an honor it was to be selected before she was given a drink that, according to the director, was incredibly important to the ritual.

Now she stood in front of the director and what she assumed were the other higher ups within the ADP, though she didn’t recognize any of them. Some needle with a tube running down to the floor had been stuck into her arm, and she’d been instructed to stand inside a transparent cylinder shaped device with her arms folded across under her breasts and her legs together. She didn’t understand why this was necessary, but she trusted it was important for the ritual.

“Now Chihaya.” The director said as he looked at the young woman. “For this ritual to work you need to have an expression of sheer joy and not lose it no matter what, so think of some pleasant childhood memories.” He said.

“Of course sir.” Chihaya said, doing her best to stand still as she began to feel a little bit loopy. Quickly a wide, warm smile spread across Chihaya’s face as she thought of any and all joyous occasions from her youth.

“Now the ritual can begin.” The director said as a pair of long metallic tubes with openings along the sides emerged from the top of the cylinder, lowering down until they touched the floor.

Chihaya barely noticed them as she began to find her vision blurring a bit, as if she was extremely tired, though her eyelids did drop at all, in fact nothing in her expression would point towards the tiredness she was feeling.

Slowly the tubes began to spin, then began to quickly gain speed. Then, a shiny fluid began to spray out of the openings, quickly splashing onto Chihaya, who offered no reaction as she stood in a trance-like state. The tubes continued for several minutes before coming to a slow stop and lifting back up.

Now Chihaya was covered in a transparent shiny material from head to toe. Movement was now completely impossible as the material hardened quickly. The happy expression of Chihaya’s face remained, now as permanent as the material surrounding her.

In a few hours the drugs in the drink she’d be given would wear off, and she’d become aware of her situation, but by then it would be far too late to do anything about her fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter for updates on what I'm working on. https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


End file.
